Eres mi Héroe - BridChat
by Gapy-Senpai
Summary: Un ladrón golpea a Bridgette. Chat Noir vera rojo pero ¿que sera capaz de hacer el Héroe Felino? (Continuación de "El origen de las visitas Nocturnas).


**IMPORTANTE: Este fic es algo así como la continuación de "El origen de las visitas nocturnas", igual lo entenderás, pero te recomiendo leer el otro primero.**

AHORA ¡COMENCEMOS!

.

.

Bridgette caminaba por las calmadas calles de parís. Regresaba a casa después de comprar unas telas. Pronto se acercaría el día de los héroes, y sabía cuál sería el regalo perfecto para su minino.

Se terminó decidiendo por un gorro de invierno, el cual dejaría ver tiernamente sus orejas de gato y protegería la única parte que el traje no del frio, así como una frazada la cual ya estaba terminada y le prepararía un pastel de chocolate, pues sabia lo mucho que el rubio lo amaba; hubiera querido regalarle una chaqueta o una bufanda pero le pareció estúpido, puesto que el traje era mágico y le mantenía tibio, además de que no podía darle algo que pudiera usar con su identidad civil, puesto que con solo ver la prenda, sabría que se trataba del héroe de Paris.

Ya pasaban de las 8pm, por lo que se trataba de darse prisa. Había perdido gran parte de la tarde entregando unos pedidos de la panadería y Chat Noir no tardaría mucho en llegar a su balcón, pues tenían planeado ver una película esa noche.

-¡No, Por favor! ¡Ayuda!

Se detuvo abruptamente al oír aquel pedido. Frunció el ceño mientras ubicaba a la dueña de aquella voz, encontrando a una mujer mayor la cual intentaba débilmente de forcejear para no perder su bolso contra un malhechor. A la azabache le hirvió la sangre y olvidando que en ese momento no era la heroína de Paris, corrió a ayudar.

_Minutos Antes…_

Félix esperaba impaciente en que el reloj marcara la hora acordada con la franco-china. Habían planeado esa noche por semanas y ya no podía estar más emocionado.

-Calma, Romeo. Pronto llegara el momento de ver a tu Julieta – comento su burlón kwami, sabiendo el estado de su portador. El rubio solo chasqueo la lengua.

-No podrías estar más equivocado - comento con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, la verdad, al modelo aun le costaba aceptar que ya no le desagradaba para nada la chica de cabello azabache. Desde que comenzó con sus visitas nocturnas una noche de invierno en la que la llevo a su casa después de que la encontrara vagando sola a altas horas cuando acababa de combatir a un akuma. Como agradecimiento, la joven diseñadora le invito una taza de chocolate caliente y un trozo de pastel del mismo sabor, volviéndose adicto a él desde el momento que lo probo, además de tener una inesperada y amena charla con ella.

Poco a poco comenzó a ir más seguido a su casa con la excusa de que no allá vuelto a "salir por un poco de aire" en la madrugada, pero la verdad solo esperaba pasar algo de tiempo con la azabache y disfrutar más de esos deliciosos postres; Con el paso del tiempo, se dio cuenta de que no era la chica atolondrada, despistada, alocada e irresponsable que pensaba (Aunque lo acosadora no pudo descartarlo) Resulto que era alguien divertida, agradable, creativa, amable, valiente, e incondicional. Tal como muchos de sus compañeros de clase le habían descrito que era y él se había negado a creer. Y así, al pasar los meses, se le termino volviendo casi imposible no compartir al menos unos 5min junto a ella cada noche, no importando la situación, tan solo su presencia era agradable.

Mentiría si dijera que sus sentimientos no comenzaron a confundirlo. Su amor a la heroína de Paris nunca disminuyo, pero el cariño por la diseñadora era cada vez mayor, casi al punto de igualarse (si es que ya no lo estaba) con el de la chica del antifaz.

Se sobresaltó al ver de todo el tiempo que paso perdido en sus pensamientos, puesto que solo faltaban pocos minutos para su hora de encuentro con la adolecente, por lo que, invoco su transformación para partir a su hogar.

_Mientras…_

La azabache no perdió el tiempo y empujo al maleante haciéndolo trastabillar por tomarlo desprevenido; Tanto la mujer con el tipo le miraron con sorpresa, la primera con claro agradecimiento en su mirada.

-¡Huya, pida ayuda! – ordeno sin perder de vista al hombre que parecía matarla con la mirada.

-Muchas gracia, hija – fue lo único que dijo la mayor, un tanto preocupada, pero sabiendo que solo le estorbaría a la chica y que lo mejor era hacer lo pedido por la misma.

La ojiazul escucho los pasos de la mujer alejarse, y reacciono rápidamente cuando ese sujeto intento seguirla, jalándole de la chaqueta.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces, Mocosa?! – pregunto claramente furioso, intentando zafarse de su agarre.

Al no obtener respuesta de la chica ni tampoco poder deshacerse de ella, le soltó un manotazo que bridgette fácilmente esquivo, viendo como ese hombre chasqueaba la lengua. Este intento golpearle nuevamente pero la azabache volvió a evadirlo y le lanzo un certero puñetazo en la barbilla, sorprendiendo y enfureciendo aún más al sujeto, que volteo en dirección a donde su antigua víctima se había marchado, notando que no tendría ni la más mínima oportunidad de alcanzarla.

-¡eres una…! –comenzó a insultar al cabo que se liberaba de un jalón de ella para comenzar a atacar a diestra y siniestra, frustrándose todavía más al ver que ella le esquivaba con una ridícula facilidad.

La franco-China se mantenía completamente neutral y trataba por todos los medios no confiarse. Ese individuo no era nada comparada con todos los villanos que ella había combatido en su identidad heroica, pero he ahí el problema, ahora no era Ladybug, era una simple chica de secundaria contra un hombre que le doblaba el tamaño.

-¡BRIDGETTE! – el grito de espanto de su tía le hizo voltear con incredulidad y sorpresa de que se encontrara allí. Ese descuido no fue desaprovechado por el malhechor y sin compasión alguna e importándole poco que fuera una chica, le dio una sonora bofetada que le tumbo al suelo.

_Momentos Antes…_

Chat Noir saltaba fluidamente por los tejados de la ciudad, ansioso de llegar a la panadería de los Dupain-Cheng, o mejor dicho, con la sobrina de los mismos. Faltando solo un par de cuadras, diviso por casualidad a la Señora Sabine, extrañándole verla a esas horas en la calle. Noto que al otro lado de la manzana estaba el Señor Dupain, ambos como si estuvieran buscando algo, **"Oh alguien" **concluyo con la imagen de su amiga en la cabeza.

"_¡BRIDGETTE!"_

El grito de la señora Cheng le hizo voltear y buscar en la dirección en que la mujer veía horrorizada, contemplando con la mejor resolución como un desgraciado golpeaba duramente y sin remordimiento alguno el hermoso rostro de su princesa. En ese momento sintió en su cuerpo cada gota de sangre hervir. Vio todo rojo y su rostro se sonrojo flamante de pura ira; En tan solo dos grandes saltos ya estaba cayendo frente a ese sujeto, dándole la espalda a la chica que aún permanecía en el suelo.

-¡Chat Noir! – exclamo con sorpresa la diseñadora, no creyendo que él estuviese allí. Este relajo su expresión al verla.

-¿Estas bien, princesa? – pregunto dulcemente, ella asintió. Le inspecciono rápidamente, poniéndose aún más furioso al ver la sangre brotar del labio inferior de la azabache, así como la marca en su mejilla; le acaricio con suma delicadeza, limpiando ese líquido rojo y enterneciéndose por el como ella cerraba los ojos ante su tacto.

Con un aura negra rodeándole, le ayudo a colocarse de pie para voltear y mirar fríamente al ahora desafortunado hombre, el cual aún estaba paralizado al darse cuenta de que ante él estaba el grandioso héroe de Paris.

-C-Chat N-Noir – dijo de manera temblorosa cuando este comenzó a caminar hasta él. El rubio solo se tensó aún más al escuchar su voz. En un impulsivo e inesperado movimiento le golpeó fuertemente en el rostro, rompiéndole el labio de la misma forma en que lo había hecho con bridgette. Lo tomo de la chaqueta para que alzara el rostro y así propinarle otro puñetazo. El sujeto escupió sangre, antes de que el ojiazul le tomara del cuello de la camiseta y lo alzara, levantándolo unos centímetros sobre el suelo.

-¿Cómo te atreves a tocarla? ¿¡Como osas hacerle daño!? - Le reclamo aun con mirada asesina.

-¡Chat! – le llamo la joven en un intento de detenerlo, siendo totalmente ignorada.

-L-lo l-lamento – se disculpó a duras penas, pero para el héroe no era suficiente. Alzo el puño para propinarle otro golpe pero fue detenido por la azabache, que le sujeto el brazo.

-Por favor, _Minou. _No vale la pena… - le rogo con la mirada, a lo que el rubio suspiro resignado antes de dejar caer al tipo duramente en el suelo el cual comenzó a toser por la falta de oxígeno. Justo en ese momento se escuchó el sonido de las sirenas de la policía; el felino miro a su amiga la cual le imito, y en un arrebato, la joven se lanzó a sus brazos, los cuales le recibieron impacientes. Desde el momento en que lo vio Bridgette deseaba fusionarse en un abrazo con su mejor amigo. No solo por lo feliz y aliviada que se sintió cuando este llego a escena, sino porque aunque no lo admitiera, tuvo mucho miedo en esa ocasión.

Los oficiales se llevaron al magullado hombre el cual no se resistió de ninguna forma y que para sorpresa de todos, se disculpó tanto con la chica de coletas como con la mujer mayor que había llegado junto a los agentes del departamento de policía de Paris. Estos, felicitaron a la chica por su acto de heroísmo y valentía, pero al mismo tiempo le riñeron por hacer algo tan arriesgado, cosa que igualmente hizo Chat Noir y sus tíos (después de abrazarle, claro).

-Muchas gracias por ayudar a nuestra Bridgette, Chat Noir – gratificó Tom Dupain. El chico sonrió.

-No se preocupe por eso, es mi deber – Miro ahora a la chica – No fueron las mejores circunstancias… pero me alegro verte – dijo besando su mano – y estoy seguro de que pronto nos volveremos a encontrar – le giño un ojo con picardía, lo que provoco un adorable sonrojo en la azabache – Señores, Madame, prruncesa – pronuncio lo último en un ronroneo, todo en forma de despedida dando una exagerada reverencia, para comenzar a saltar por los techos de Paris.

La chica soltó una risita divertida que no pasó desapercibida por ninguno de los presentes, pero que dadas las circunstancias, no le prestaron mucha atención; Cuando Birdgette y sus Tíos

Llegaron a casa, lleno una bandeja con bocadillos salados y dulces así como tomo fugazmente un litro de jugo de uva del refrigerador, y al percatarse de la mirada extrañada de sus familiares, solo se excusó torpemente diciendo que tenía hambre antes de correr a su habitación deseándoles buenas noches. Los señores Dupain-Cheng se miraros desconcertados para luego soltar una carcajada divertidos por las ocurrencias de su pupila.

Chat Noir llevaba ya varios minutos esperando en la terraza de la chica de coletas, estaba recostado en los cojines que siempre acostumbraban usar mirando pensativamente las estrellas. Sabia no tenía que sentirse ni un poco culpable por su reacción con aquel infeliz, pero aun portaba una molesta presión en el pecho, sintiéndose impotente al recordar el momento en que le daba aquel golpe a su amiga, frunciendo el ceño y bufando de vez en vez, deseando haber hecho algo más para vengarse por atreverse a tocarle un cabello a su princesa.

El sonido de la trampilla le saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿llevas mucho esperando, _Minou? – _El negó con la cabeza, aun sin atreverse a dirigirle la mirada – ¿Por qué no entras? Ya todo está listo para la función – le aviso dedicándole una enorme sonrisa, que desapareció al ver que el héroe parecía ignorarla – Chat… ¿estas molesto conmigo? – esta vez el felino no pudo dejarla pasar, ese tono lastimero le dio un punzazo en el corazón. Le hubiera respondida con alguna broma digna de su alter ego, pero cuando la miro todo termino por ahogarse en su garganta.

Bridgette realmente creía que su compañero se encontraba molesto con ella, sus ojos se encontraban cristalinos, pero luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para no dejar a las lágrimas brotar.

-_Chaton…_ sé que lo que hice no fue lo más responsable pero… - El rubio rápidamente se dirigió hasta ella, arrullando su rostro entre sus enguantadas manos, partiéndosele el corazón por verla sufrir. Acaricio su mejilla lastimada así como paso delicadamente el pulgar por su labio inferior, mirándole intensamente y ganándose un sonrojo de la diseñadora.

-Jamás podría molestarme contigo, Princess – le calmo – Es solo… si hubiera llegado un poco antes, tu no… - no pudo continuar porque la chica le rodeo con sus brazos.

-No tienes que pensar eso… no es tu culpa, y aun así, llegaste y me salvaste de ese idita… - le susurro sin separarse de el – eres mi héroe... – No supieron cuánto duraron en esa posición, se les hacía muy cómodo la cercanía mutua, pero no todo lo bueno era para siempre. A regaña dientes comenzaron a disolver el abrazo, ambas tonalidades de azul se encontraron.

Para Chat Noir, ella nunca había lucido tan hermosa, el cómo sus orbes brillaban con las tenues luces de la noche, sus labios entre abiertos y mejillas sonrojadas. Poco a poco se acercó al rostro de la franco-china, la cual no objeto en ningún momento y, cuando sus respiraciones se mezclaron, ninguno pudo resistirse más. Fue un beso tierno y calmado, pero firme demandante, en el fondo, los dos por mucho tiempo estuvieron ansiando ese contacto, y cuando culmino, vino otro, seguido de muchos más.

No vieron la película esa noche, pero no tenían prisa, desde ese momento, un nuevo ciclo comenzaba en sus vidas, y estaban ansiosos por descubrirlo.

**OooooooO**

**Hola de nuevo! Espero les allá gustado ¿merece comentarios?**

**¡Un abrazo de oso y un beso empalagoso!**


End file.
